Vortex of Fire: Stone tablet
by bishies'82
Summary: LAst chapter for this arc. uhm.. not good with summaries i suggest at least just read the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Wolfram centric – wherein he discovered his supposed to be destiny. Sorry but I'm not good in summaries, sorry.

**Pairing: **absolutely YUURAM

**Disclaimer: **I really hope but reality is cruel, I don't own KKM, but I really hope that I do… sighs

**Note:** I'm not really sure with the ages and dates in the series so pls do forgive me if I commit a mistake. Pls correct me if I'm wrong with the facts.

Oh! And I would really appreciate it if anyone could help me come up with a title for this… that's all thank you and enjoy

**Vortex of fire **

"Buuuuuuttttt, Wolfie deeaaaarrrrr…" his mother whined.

"No mother!!! I won't go!!! That's final and you can't do anything about it!" the heated blonde shouted in response.

The gorgeous ex-maou looked at his son with her large, moist, pleading eyes.

'_She looked as if she's about to cry.' _Wolfram thought as he cringed in the thought of considering that RIDICULOUSLY stupid offer

She knows a little puppy dog eyes, whining, pleading and cooing on her son will make it an easy task for him to agree on a once in a life time chance.

Wolfram knows this was coming. So he just released a defeated sigh which in turn made a grin appear on his overly flirtatious mother.

'_That only means one thing! I won AGAIN!!!... oh wolfie dear! You shouldn't go against your mother. You know you couldn't deny me anything!' _queen Cheri gave her clone a knowing look and smirk to accompany it, which in Wolfram's opinion looked painfully familiar. Wolfram shuddered. He was once again at the mercy of his mother.

**Flashback**

The castle was in absolute mess. Children's running footsteps could be heard all over the once peaceful castle.

"Mother please!!! Stop this nonsense!!!" An out of breath Gwendal said while avoiding his mother's clutches.

"_Oh! Those clutches!!! Its as full of evil as Anissina's!! I'm pretty sure I'll have a more gruesome death than what Anissina could offer!" _a 50 yrs. Old Gwendal thought.

"Oh!! Darling!!! It's not so bad!!! Come on!! Try this on!!! It's just a purple dress!!! I'm pretty sure it'll fit you!!!!" an exuberant Cheri run after her terrified son.

Little wolfram was peeking behind his 'little big brother' and was witnessing the horror with his own little innocent eyes. Well, being small and practically clueless about everything keeps little Wolfram unaware of what terror awaits for him, his 'little big brother' and big brother. They were basically helpless.

At a far away end of a castle, where we can assume little Gwendal reached a dead end and his … ahem… overly loving and caring mother cornered him, a screamed was heard. A long and horrifying scream followed a giggle of delight. Well, I guess we all know who screamed and giggle, right?

**End of Flashback**

So, anyway that faithful day was engraved at the memory of our little blond prince that up until now makes him wonder what happened to his brother back then. But putting the puzzle together he feels that he knows what exactly took place during that day. And based on the screamed his brother emitted, it wasn't pretty. Thinking about it now, and trying to picture what his brother could have… uhm… looked like… after being forced into a…. ahem.. purple, er… fluffy…. And uhmmmm…… fri.. frilly dress would be a nightmare for him now. He shuddered frantically and utter hopelessness was plastered on his face.

"WOLFIE!!!!"

"WHAT?!"… he didn't know he spaced out.

"It's not polite for you to space out while talking to a lady, even if it is only your own mother! What would the other ladies of the court would say, if they experience this kind of attitude from you… really wolfie dear, you won't get girls if you don't change your attitude." Cheri said while kneading his son's blond curls.

"I really don't think I have to change mother. Just like what you said both MEN and WOMEN are drooling after me. And I really don't think my attitude is into consideration in attracting a mate in this crowd of ours. Position and looks is all that matters." Wolfram said bitterly.

"Oh, darling…."

"Anyway mother, why are you forcing me into this vacation anyway?"

"Uhm… well, I want to spend some time with you."

"That's all mother?! You just want to spend some time with me?! Then why don't you just stay here in the castle?!"

"But… I want to show off your beauty to the world!" Cheri whined. "And also I want you to meet handsome and gorgeous people. So that I can send you off to marriage" that last line was whispered. But nonetheless it was still heard.

"WHAT!!!! Mother!! I'm already engaged!!! For goodness sake!!!"

"But darling!! I've been waiting for so long!!! I already want to see maaannnyyy grandchildren!!! Please darling!!!" his mother cooed.

"Gra… GRA.. . GRANDCHILDREN????!!!!!... don't you think it's to early for me to give you that?!..." Wolfram's face was becoming the color of a tomato, a ripe tomato that is.

"Oh love you're already at age!!! And I'm running out of patience waiting for you to give me one." Cheri was pouting now and, again, using her sparkling eyes.

"Why are you pestering me with this?! I'm the youngest!!!" Wolfram said indignantly. "You should go and ask Aniue or Conrad about this! Not me mother!" his face was about to explode. He does know what his mother was implying to and just thinking about it makes him want to shut his face in a closet.

"But darling… please…" Okay, so now Cheri really looks like a child who is asking for a single candy in an excruciatingly sweet way. This was hard for Wolfram, considering he was cornered on a wall and his mother's face was only inches from his.

Then all of a sudden, a glitter appeared in Cheri's eye. Then it was gone. Despite the fast pace, Wolfram saw that and he knows that glitter from way before. That glitter only means that something was up. The reason behind his mother's insistence of him coming with her is only half true and that there is still a deeper motive behind that innocent reason his mother was willing to tell him. Something was up and it was big, He just knows it.

TBC

**Note: **Hi there!! This is my first time writing and I would really be happy if you comment. Feel free to correct my errors in your comment. I'm okay with flames but please do say it in a good way… alright? 

Well that's all and I hope you enjoy the first eps. I'll be back for more if many would like my story.

OH!! Before I forgot!! I'm sorry if there isn't much of a yuuram in the first eps but the upcoming would be full of them, I promise.

One last thing if anyone would like to help me with the title?... I would really appreciate it… I'm very open for suggestions ;)

**Thank you ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Fire is beautiful; it burns with the color of a setting sun._

_It's romantic, it's alive, it's…_

……_.Why do you think fireflies are attracted to it?_

……_.Don't they see the danger that it post to them?... or do they?_

_It's… dangerous as well._

"What's wrong mother?" he asked in a low voice. Wolfram bowed his head to avoid him from his mother's in coming kiss.

"HUH?... what do you mean darling?" Cheri asked confused, well, tried to look and ask confused, but in reality she knows exactly what he's talking about.

"I know that's not the real reason why you want me to come with you… and I also think that you're not taking me to join you on your free love journey." Wolfram locked an eye to eye contact with his mother. Emerald vs. emerald, intense gazes tries to find answers in the lingering questions between them. Cheri's eyes were clouded, while his son's were clear. An evidence that Wolfram was still unexposed to the truth of his family's legacy, unlike his mother who had seen the worst things and darkest secret of their family.

'_My Wolfram is truly growing up!! He's starting to think like a mature man. His intelligence is starting to develop just as the prophecy told. Oh!... My baby!' _Cheri choked for a minute in a struggle to contain her utter despair in doing something to help her child.

Cheri was now hugging onto Wolfram. Wolfram who was still confused had no choice but to catch his leaning mother. His weight was now being supported by the wall behind him.

'_I HAVE TO COMPOSE MYSELF!!! IT'S NOT YET TIME!!!... there's still a way to save him. I just have to make sure that he is already at the Bielefield lands by dusk next day. He still doesn't know! And that's good! I really don't have to worry my baby." _Cheri scolded herself inside her head. Her eyes are now very moist which would be too obvious to his son. So she tried her best to look fine. She blinked a few times and then she's ready again to put a happy façade.

"Mother?... are you alright?" a worried little Wolfram was what Cheri had seen, a little boy who is only 4 ft tall. Her little baby clad in a red suit looking upwards with his still so innocent emerald, sparkling eyes which is full of anxiousness. Then that face was gone. It was replaced by the real scenario that they were in just a minute ago.

"Are you crying?" Wolfram asked again.

"Don't be silly Wolf. I'm fine. If you saw me crying it's because you won't come with me. Is it so bad for a mother to spend some time with her child? Hmm? I just want you to see the world. I want you to enjoy life and meet many people and….. see the beauty in flirting with other people other than your intended" his mother turned away from him with an all to familiar 'hmph' and pout.

"Mother I'm not a little kid anymore. Tell me what's bothering you." Wolfram was not swayed by his mother's usual effective acting.

"Baby, the only thing that's bothering me is you not agreeing coming with your gorgeous mother to seduce a mate!!!!" Cheri whined, her voice reaching an octave higher.

"Mother!! I'm not an animal to go looking for one!! Now tell me what's wrong." Despite the weight of the last sentence he uttered, he's still starting to look like a red balloon ready to be popped.

"Oh! Alright! If you must know!!! I receive a letter from the Bielefield lands yesterday during my journey. It stated that there would be a 'family meeting' and that everybody is required to attend, even those who had been disinherited." Cheri was now getting irritated at how she can't maintain the volume of her voice in talking with her child. She should have known that Wolfram is now old enough and ready to take the bitter facts that were kept from him during his childhood.

"Oh!" Wolfram was just speechless at the moment. He doesn't know how to feel. Should he be sad? Happy? Angry?... "Do you still have the letter?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, right here." She said handing it to Wolfram

_Dear Bielefield blood all around the world:_

_Greetings to all of you._

_It is my great pleasure to announce that there would be a grand family meeting this coming season of autumn. It has been a long time since we've seen each other. The last grand meeting that I could remember was back when I was only in my 20's. Being the person-in-charge I would like to make the event even grander than the previous get together of our compelling family. Everybody is invited to come. There would be many things to be discussed by the lords. It would be a great privilege to see you there again._

_We the residents of the fortress of __**Vienus Vulcan**__ of the Bielefield lands would be very delighted if you could honor this simple request._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Anthony Mark von Bielefield_

_One true heir to the throne_

'_One true heir? To the throne?! HAHAHA! Kiss my ass you bastard!' _Wolfram thought with a wistfully smirk on his lovely features. _'You're not the one who should be there you know! As I clearly recall your not the first born. Dear shinou! His older brother is still alive but the little snake's already claiming what doesn't belong to him! Really! They're gonna kill each other in the future. I'm pretty sure of that.' _That mischievous smirk is still ever present.

'_hmm…The paper seems too thick' _wolfram thought while fingering the material, when he noticed that it was actually too thick even for a formal and elegant invitation.

With his fumbling with the letter, another sheet of paper was shown into view. His mother gasped. He had a pretty good idea why she did that.

'_Either the content of the next letter is stating for me not to come or it's just plainly full of insults considering my being.'_ Wolfram just smiled a sad smile.

But either way, he was sure it was something bad. His relatives never did consider him to be family from the very beginning. So, why would he expect something to change now?

TBC

**Note: **thank you for all those who comment… I will try my best to improve and I hope more would comment to add to my development.

I hope you like the story.

Thank you to: **invikta, yuuram88 **and **stephke23…**

**Thank you so much –grins-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Invikta:** Hello, thank you for keeping an eye on this story.. i really appreciate it ;)

**Alice22:** uhmm... here you go, but unfortunately the thing that your asking isn't quite clear yet in this chap sorry but i'll do my best to upload as frequently as i can ;)

Please, enjoy smiles

**Chapter 3**

Cheri knows there is no way for her to get that letter. Once Wolfram got his hand on that, he will even go to the extent of fighting till death for it.

She was now very worried, she had thought she had it with her. She thought she kept it somewhere it will never be seen. But unfortunately, she forgot about to do that, with all the pressure bringing her down.

_Dear black sheep of the family_

_It's not really that good of a day for me, since I was the one assigned to send you an invitation. Woho! Lucky me. So, I'll just skip the greeting. _

_As what you've just read from the other letter, there would be an upcoming meeting. We really don't want to see your overly feminine face here you know. But since it is the last will and testament of our grandfather to invite everyone over for his funeral, we will cut you some slack. Anyway who are we to deny the last wish of our grandfather hmm? And he did say in his will that 'even the disinherited and recluse should be invited'. So, who else could have grandfather refer to neh? It only means you. So, this is a requirement for you to come and attend this event. And if you dare not to come, we will send a notice to Shin Makoku that you are no longer permitted by the house of Bielifield to use our family name. _

_Be thankful we even allowed you to use it in the first place. A person such as yourself is not even qualified to be carrying our family name. You're a shame to our legacy and I'm pretty sure you know that. So, be grateful brat!._

_The intelligence of the fortress Vienus Vulcan,_

_Arthurion David von Bielifield_

_Crowned prince of region 16 lands of Bielifield_

'_HAHAHAHAH!!! They are all hungry for power!!! Oh dear Shinou!! They're gonna bring the whole kingdom into ruins!... Hahaha!… hmm.. Do they think I even dream of ruling over that land??! Hahah! No way! I even refuse to rule over Shin Makoku once. And this place is ten folds better that Bielifield lands." _The blonde prince was in the brim of laughing his heart out.

'_hmm… what would they think if I told them that I was once offered to rule over Shin Makoku, the biggest capital here in the world?... hmm… probably they won't believe me. I can't even picture it myself.' _Wolfram considerately thought.

"Wolfie dear, are you alright?" His mother inquired worriedly.

He saw her son's face was shifting from sadness, happiness and then blank. She was really worried. She's afraid that wolfram might be losing it.

"oh! Mother! Sorry about that. I just find this funny, that's all" he smiled reassuringly.

"Really? What's funny about that? I for once am very insulted by it and worried that you might take the insults to seriously." His mother crossed her arm and turn away.

"It is insulting but… Anyway, we all know that Anthony isn't the 'one true heir to the throne' and that he is only claiming what belongs to his older brother. But enough about that, what should I do then mother? I am being forced into going." Wolfram asked too calmly in his mother opinion.

"uhm… I think you should go. Show them that you're not afraid to face them." She said.

'_If I only knew that the letter would let him agree to go back to the land of Bielifield, then I should have shown it earlier! Oh! Thank shinou and the prophecy wouldn't come true!" _A very happy queen and a relieved mother was what Cheri's face portrays.

"I AM NOT afraid of them. I'm just having second thoughts in leaving…uhm… because of uhm…. Greta! Yes, yes! Greta! I'm afraid that if I leave he… Ahm! I mean! She would miss me too much." His mother's eyes was grilling him ALIVE!!! His mother's eyes always tend to break him down into confession.

"I really don't think its Greta you're worried about." Cheri said in a teasing sing-song voice.

"Of course it is!!! I mean, I am worried that the wimp won't take care of her and that she will grow sad if I was away for too long." He crossed his hand the turn his nose upwards with a 'hmph'. Okay, he was blushing like an idiot now. Wolfram knows that his beloved mother knows that he's lying and that it's not actually Greta his worried about.

"Oh really darling? You're ONLY worried about Greta's well being? I can hardly believe that considering just yesterday you were running half naked (only clad in a towel around the waist) around the castle looking and shouting something about 'that useless PIECE of a wimp!!!! I'm gonna kill him for running away from me!!! I'm going to kill that Uwakimono!!! Leaving me, HIS FIANCE in the bath and looking at other women!! ARRRGGHHHH!!!'" Cheri perfectly imitated Wolfram's outburst. Well, it was perfect seeing that, she is his mother and we all know that they are practically identical in body figure, face and even attitude.

This little display of Cheri made Wolfram blushed so hard that he stuttered uncontrollably.

"I…I … I.. wa… was.. ju…(gulp) just… looking.. for the wimp to punish hi.. him.. He was being a cheater again.. An UWAKIMONO!!!" wolfram tried his best to look firm and lessen his stuttering.

"ooookkkaaayy…. Daarrlliinngg…" she teased her son again.

"HAHAUE!!! Stop that!!!" wolfram was ABSOLUTELY blushing now.

"But Wolfie dear, you are coming with me to Bielifield lands, right?" the ex-queen was suddenly lonely again.

Wolfram just nodded in determination. But a spark of doubt arise again.

"But… how about Yuuri, mother. I can't leave him. What if he cheats on me?" a now equally sad Wolfram inquired.

"Love, we both know that Yuuri cares a lot about you, right?" Cheri touched his son's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

Wolfram's cheeks were ever slightly dusted in pink, but made no reaction.

"Oh! My baby! Don't worry! You'll be only gone 3 to 5 months. 5 months max. Yuuri won't be able to find someone as good as you in that short period of time. And besides I think he will be too busy missing you than looking for a replacement." Cheri smiled genuinely at her beautiful son.

Wolfram just smiled in response. He was about to say something but immediately got interrupted by his mother.

"And! Don't try and weasel out on this using Greta's well being while you're away as a reason! I'm perfectly sure that Yuuri won't let Greta be sad even for a moment. And Anissina is also here to keep her company." Cheri looked like a mother scolding her son while wiggling her finger that says 'no arguments!'. So, Wolfram just stayed quiet.

"Oh darling, don't worry about the king's well being as well. He will be fine. He has Gunter, Gwendal and Conrad to be his guide. I'm sure that they will not let anything happen to him. They will surely protect him in the times of danger.

Everything is at peace now, and this current problem of ours might disturbed that peace if you won't do the right thing."

"But mother…."

"No buts Wolfie. You know the Bielifields are a bunch of snobbish, STUBBORN people who will do unreasonable things just to make you come or make boisterous consequences Everything will be alright even if you're far away from him. And besides! This is a good opportunity to test Yuuri's true feelings for you! If a few weeks or days after we left he comes after you then you know that he misses you terribly, neh?" she was smiling now and so is her son.

Wolfram being comforted enough, nods jubilantly.

"I'll go talk to Yuuri and ask for his permission" a now happy blonde beautiful boy said while walking away from her.

"Okay." She waved goodbye to him.

'_Oh love, please come with me. It's for your own good darling, please. Oh Shinou please don't take my baby away from me.' _Cheri was outright helpless.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Invikta: **Don't worry I won't our favorite Wol-chan die –Well, I do hope he won't die as well. –evil grins-

**Pikeebo: **I'm really up to test Yuuri's feelings for Wol-chan. Buwahaha!! Uhm.. about the letter, the reason she can't show the letter to Yuuri is because she feels that Yuuri still being a child will act rashly and offend other countries of some sort. Anyways hope u'll enjoy this chapter -smiles-

**MSYOU: **Oh sorry about that -smiles- but it's the best thing that I can come up with.. sorry… uhm.. don't cha like it? (hiding behind a chair with ears of a neko –hopeful-)

**Stephke23: **Oh!!! sorry about that… promise in the coming chapters it will be revealed. Thank you for reading.

**rueLf94: **Oh!! yes yes! The prophecy! I'm sorry but it still not here in this chap. I think it will still be at the 5th or 6th I'm not really sure… but please continue reading and comment if you have some things you want to say -smiles-

**all: **thank you very much in reading the story.. pls comment if you want to say something of suggest something to me.

**Enjoy -smile-**

**Chapter 4 **

'_hmm I wonder what Wolfram would like…. Hmm… wait… WHAT?!... WOLFRAM?!!!!..."_

It has been a year now, since Yuuri has returned. And, apparently he and Wolfram were dangerously getting close (in Yuuri's opinion). They were frequently going out, well with their daughter Greta that is, and in Yuuri's estimation, it won't take very long before he crack. They move from paces to paces in an alarming rate.

One minute he was being pummeled by an angry Wolfram then the next second he was being cuddled by a very different side of his fiancé. But to his (both) dreadful and wonderful surprise, he finds himself reciprocating to the advances of his bedmate.

If that situation wasn't enough to raise the red flag of his being, the occasion in where he almost kissed the blonde did.

**Flashback**

They were in their room discussing on where Greta should take her first years of study. Wolfram was saying that it was only right for their daughter to study in Shin Makoku since she is the daughter of the maou.

"It's only right for us to educate her HERE since one day she might take your place as it's ruler!" Wolfram was witty as always.

"But Wolf, Greta is also human! Don't you think it's unfair on my side that she only got acquainted with the Mazoku customs? I'm also her father you know." Yuuri was trying his best to look sympathetic to gain Wolfram's favor. It won't do him good if he shouted and set the fire wielder aflame.

He'll just end up like last week.

----------

After having an argument with his beloved, he ended up outside his room knocking on the door while saying (in a whining but low voice) apologetic words to appease his still raging fiancé. He was cold, sleepy and awfully drenched from head to toe in trying to put out the fire his Wolf has created.

----------

"hmph!"

"Come on Wolf1" Yuuri smack Wolfram on the arm with a pillow.

"Don't hit me with a pillow wimp!!" Wolfram retaliated.

"Ouch!! That hurt!!"

"Hey! You started it!!!"

"But I didn't hit you that hard!!" Yuuri again strike Wolfram with a pillow, harder this time. This made the fire wielder loose his balance and topple over the bed to the floor.

"Wolf!!!!" Yuuri shouted and tried to grab Wolfram. Unfortunately he wasn't able to seize his hand on time.

Wolfram ended up on his poor abused bottom.

Yuuri immediately got to the edge of the bed and looked at Wolfram.

"Wolf, are you okay? Do you hurt somewhere?... -blah blah-.." Yuuri was blabbering nervously. He has every right to be nervous, he just -accidentally- knocked his **overly sensitive **fiancé on the floor.

Wolfram looked like an angry bear ready to attack him. Yuuri can feel the temperature in the room rise. He saw the fire on the lamp near his bed flicker brighter and he knows he was done for –again-.

"ARRRGGGGHHH!!!! You wimp!!!!! Why did you pushed me off the bed?!!!!!!! I'm gonna fry you!!!" okay, so Wolfram was mad.

"I didn't pushed you! AHHH!!!" so now Yuuri was running like an imbecile around the room while dodging the small but surely scorching fire balls being thrown at him.

It's a good thing that the fire balls were extinguished by the blonde even before it reached any furniture that might get burned. (Wow!! He's actually learning! I guess his only target is really Yuuri, neh?!)

Being a king, it was only natural for him to have a big room. Meaning he has a lot of place to hide like under the bed and ….. behind a furniture.

He got the chance to hide behind a big furniture when the blonde was suddenly distracted.

"Yuuri I know you're there! Get out and face me!!"

Yuuri was clutching the pillow that he managed to carry around while dodging his overly excited fiancé. An idea suddenly popped out of his head.

Wolfram was nearing him and surely enough Yuuri knows he will get caught when the blonde arrives at his hiding place.

'_Desperate times calls for desperate measures. I just hope when I slap this pillow on Wolfram I'll have time to escape the room' _Yuuri gulped.

As stealthy as a cat Wolfram walked slowly towards the cabinet. (Oh!!! Just imagine Wolfie with a neko ears!!! waAA!! So kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!)

When Yuuri saw Wolfram shadow just at the other side of his hiding place, he jumped out and smacked Wol-chan in the face!

Yuuri was about to run when Wolfram grabbed him by the shirt and catapulted his body sending them both on the floor while screaming something about Yuuri being a heartless wimp by shoving a pillow on his face, his beloved fiancé.

They went on for hours, fighting on the floor and on the bed.

After they have worn out themselves from their playful banter, they were both ready to hit the hay. The flirty pillow fight was enough to make them tired.

Yuuri decided to take shower before turning in.

When he came back, he was welcomed by a very inviting picture that seems alive on his bed.

It was Wolfram skewed in a **unique **position.

Apparently his peculiar sleeping habits resulted in him being in that position.

Wolfram was snoring cutely with his feet spread apart on the mattress. His night dress has crawled up just above his hips, showing his sexy g-string.

Yuuri on his part was planning on running back to the baths to cool his head. But the sweet mewling of Wolfram made him stay.

He walked closer and seated on his side of the bed. It was quiet. He can clearly hear the small noises the Wolfram made. He felt light-headed and happy just being close to his fiancé. He remembered that if it was still a few months earlier he would have screamed once he entered the room and saw Wolfram like that on HIS BED. But now all he can feel was hotness accumulating on his nether regions.

Yes! He was feeling hot! And he was aware of that now. He was absolutely conscious that he should not be turned on by such a posture from a man, especially from a man! But still, he is. He wants to now taste his Wolfram. He now wants to claim him.

Yuuri was totally in his own world that he wasn't sentient of the close proximity he gained while looking over his fiancés features. He was very close to the lips of the blonde. His body was almost hovering over Wolfram.

Then he leaned in slowly. It was torturous to stop himself from doing such a thing when his bedmate wasn't aware of what's happening around him, although he's really tempted to do so. He still wasn't sure on his feelings towards the blonde. He fears that it might only be out of lust as to why he wants to be with him.

'_No, I shouldn't do this. I should sort out my feelings first before I act.' _

And with that, he kissed the blonde by the cheek and went to his side of the bed for a peaceful sleep.

But just before he crossed the bridge to dreamland, he felt the bed shift and moist lips land on his cheeks.

He swore that, that wasn't a dream.

**End of Flashback**

So now he was at his office alone (which RARELY happens, so he might as well take advantage of it, neh?) driving his hair out of its roots from thinking on what he should give his fia…. Err… best.. er…best?.. YES!! Best friend as a gift he got from earth.

After that incident he was pretty sure his blonde bedmate would expect a more personal gift from him. He's not really sure if the blonde was awake when he kissed him but he felt that he is, and that reason made the decision making even harder.

He already went to hell and back to decide on what gift he should get the blonde and now he was still having trouble on which one he should give (YES!! he DID bought GIFT**S** for our favorite blonde, 3 gifts, in fact!!!). The first gift he bought was a gold ring with emerald and rubies at the sides surrounding the bigger jewel (the emerald). In the middle of the jade jewel was an engraved heart shape sapphire (Now, I wonder what that symbolizes neh?-grins-). But after considering what the act of giving a ring to your supposed to be intended, changed his mind. However since he already bought it he can't return it back, since that was the policy of the store. Oh! And did he really spend much on that! It was real in every way. The jewels were sparkling boastfully and the gold band was beyond comparable.

The next he purchased was a golden heart shaped locket. Again considering the consequences, he kept the locket and tried to look for a _friendlier_ gift. The last the he came up was …. A… night DRESS.

**Flash back (The Story as to why our –cough- straight Yuuri bought the **_**thing**_

In the alley of mall while trying to decide his third (and hopefully a friendlier meaning gift) to his supposed to be gorgeous intended, he absent-mindedly walked in a women's specialty store… which only means….. one thing. (sexy night dresses and unexplainably too small undergarments). Our lovable but sadly dense and sometimes stupid king walked around the room and was oddly attracted by a piece of pink clothing. He grabbed it and looked at it closely…… then…. …. He.. realized… that…. It… was….. a night dress… a **SEE through… lacey… **night dress that is too short for its own good.

'_If the person wearing this clothing bend down in the slightest then… his.. behind … will… be… EXPOSED!!!" _Yuuri thought being turned on by the piece of clothing.

'_Shit!! Did I just thought HIS?!!!! OH!!! Dear shinou!!! KILL ME NOW!!!!' _in actuality what entered his mind was Wolfram exercising (bending down to reach his toes --- **author:** Oh my!!! -nosebleed-) clad in that piece of clothing . (oh! Just imagine –dribble of blood from the nose-XD)

He immediately let go of the _thing. _BUT, unfortunately, it was TOO late. His mother (Yes! his mother is with him, since she was the one to convince Yuuri to find gifts for the people in Shin Makoku in the first place, stating _'I haven't seen them for a long time and this is a way for me to show them that I do care and miss them terribly._ She said with ridiculously sparkling eyes.)

"Oh! Yuu-chan!! That's a wonderful gift!!! You should give it to Wol-chan!!! I'm pretty sure he'll look ravishing!!..." her mother came to his side in a flash. Her bouncy voice echoed all over the store which gave passer-bys a reason to look at him with questioning eyes. (tsk.. tsk.. if only the world is full of yaoi fan girls like us… then I'm pretty sure there won't be any discrimination on that part… haha!!)

'_RAVISHINGGGGG????!!!!!... WHAT IS SHE THINKING?!... DOES SHE THINK I'M GONNA RAPE WOLFRAM OR SOMETHING?!!!! _Yuuri's eyes were about to drop out from their sockets, it was as big as serving platters!!! His face was as red as a very ripe tomato, and he was trembling like a turkey on thanksgiving.

Registering what she just said, she covered her mouth by her hand in surprise and then smiled as innocently as she can to her _Yuu-chan. _

"Oh dear! What did I just say?" (HAHAH!!! As if yuuri has the guts to repeat what her mother just said…) she said in her very sweet deceiving voice.

Yuuri being embarrassed enough just cough and answered in a very soft voice.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU SAID SOMETHING LIKE THAT MOTHER!!!!!" (Okay, so maybe I was wrong about the soft part)

"OOHHH YUU-chan… You're blushing!!! Were you actually thinking of ravishing Wol-chan?!" his mother teased him.

His face was ready to pop like a piñata. He was just too embarrassed to even speak a straight sentence. He was stuttering like an idiot.

"Oooooo… oooffff…-gulp-…. ccccooocooo…cccouurrsse …nnnoonnnooott.." yuuri shouted too defensively (in my opinion).

"hai.. hai.. whatever you say dear. BUT!!! We must still buy this for Wolfram. And as your mother I want you to give it to him as a present. As YOUR present, understand?!" she used her authoritative voice.

"Bu..but…"

"No BUTS!!! You will give it to him! Really Yuu-chan!!! You should at least be sweet to him sometimes!!!" his mother said with a humped (Wow! Wolfram's rubbing to everybody… XD)

-a sigh of defeat- "Fine" yuuri just dropped his head. _'Why are mothers so undefeatable when it comes to these things?' _Yuuri just thought to himself.

**End of flash back **

A shudder came from Yuuri's small frame. That incident was as clear as water to him. He still can't forget the image his mother imprinted on his head, _Ravish_.

He shook his head to get the … bad… -cough- …delicious (OH!! MY!!! Sorry!! That was a typo I meant to say malicious XD)… things… that got stuck in there. He should not be thinking of his best friend like that!! It's not right! (Well, that's his opinion, not mine..)

'_But still Wolf would really look ravishing if he wears this… … … … OH DEAR SHINOU!!! DID I JUST THINK THAT?!!' _Yuuri ground his teeth in frustration and pulled on his hair to get rid of those wonderful.. er.. terrible pictures that seem to invade his head.

He was entirely engulfed on his thinking that he jumped from his chair when he heard a knock on the door.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**hearmelaugh: **oh! i'm really happy that you liked it.. uhm you did like it, yeah? (unsure... haha). yeah! i creeped myself out after reading it in the net as well. sorry about that, i just want wolfam to portray bitterness on that scene.. hahah.. anyway i hope you enjoy this next chappy.. (the yuuramness will come soon, i hope -- UGH! i'm such a sloth!!)

**Stephke23: **wohoo!! i love you're term!! be sure to expect it somewhere in this fanfic!! hahah!! _Wolfie shows a little skin and Yuuri went nuts and fainted on the floor with blood dribbling from his nose! _My golly! it's pure delicious -oh my!- i mean PURE GENIUS not delicious, i'm such a perv!! hahahah!! anyway kept smiling while reading your comment. thank you and i hope you enjoy this next chappy.

**Invikta: **but i guess i kinda used your term somewhere in the fic. i really can't help myself, i hope you do forgive me though. it's just a tendency of mine that if i saw or read a cute or nice term i used it unconsciously... gomenasai... (bows deeply) -nods several times- yes2 wolfie really looks KAWAII!!! with neko ears!!... well, i don't know.. well see, but i also really hope that wolfie won't die.. -evil snicker-

**eclst: **yes i also hope he falls for kawaii wol-chan ;) thank you so much for the comment. i hope you keep reading and enjoy the fic.

**Aerianna69: **-quickly hands a bucket- i think you'll need that, but be sure to return it, i'm also usually drooling when i read fics of kkm. i think we'll both create an ocean soon if we kept drooling all over the place... hahahaha... anyway may i just say that our imaginations makes thousand of possibilities and it's such a paradise if it includes yaoi things specially Yuuri and Wolfram couples, neh?! hahaha.. thank you for your comment i really enjoy reading that!! hahaha! hope you enjoy this next chappy.

**rueLf94: -**frantically nods- yes2!!! i agree.. yuuri should have just kissed wol-chan! he's such a wimp!! (opps, wolfram's virus is rubbing on me! hahahaha) hope you enjoy this chapy.. i can't promise when the prophecy will be posted sorry.

**MSYOU: **-frantically nods..again- (i just hope i don't break my neck while doing that XD) other people are really judgeful but let's forget about them, let's just enjoy our own world of Yuuri and Wolfram fantasies. -nosebleed- okay, enough about that, i might faint out of blood loss hahahah. anyway, don't worry it's alright with me, like i said i accept flames as long as it's said in a nice way ;) and in fact it helps me improve, so in the end i do appreciate those kind of things. hahahaha... i hope you'll enjoy this next chapter.. please let me know if you liked it or not... thank you ;)

**to all: **thank you for reading the past chapters and i hope you enjoy this next one. thank you for the comments and i hope you'll let me know if you like this chapter or not. that is all and on with the story.

**Chapter 5**

After practically jumping out of his skin, Yuuri tried calming down to see who disturbed him from his wonderful reverie of his sexy… hot.. steaming… erhm… what he meant was, it is a good thing to be pulled out of those disgusting pictures his mind have formulated. (disgusting?... AS IF!!!)

Yuuri as composedly as he can address whoever was behind that door, in a slightly wavering voice, to come in.

"Wh..who…" no use his first try sounded like a rat being squeezed by a door.

Yuuri cleared his throat before trying again.

"Wh..who.. is it?" his voice was still a bit shaky.

"It's me you WIMP!!" the person from behind the wooden piece of carpentry shouted in response. (Geez.. our blondie sure knows how to be sweet, neh?!)

"Wo… wo.. wol.. wolfrraammm?!!!" Yuuri just shouted his lungs out.

'_Shit! He can't come in! or else he'll see __**these' **_

Have I mentioned that aside from the gifts and usual paper works on the table of the maou there was a certain foreign object that could set the blonde on fire?

Uhmm… guess not, so I'll go right and explain.

On the table of our (-terrible cough-) straight maou lays a stack of yaoi manga which mysteriously appeared on his desk this morning. It was full of goodies and tips on how to make your Uke satisfied with your escapades.

At first he was afraid to even touch it, seeing the material as _dirty _things. But after a while curiosity killed the cat and before he knows it he was leafing through the said manga.

He was having trouble keeping his self sane.

'_Is it just me or am I actually seeing Wolfram in these… these things?' _

Well, that was before. Now he has a bigger problem. Where to hide the yaoi mangas and the gifts he purchased from the blond.

Both are crucial to be kept, because if he wasn't able to keep the manga, there would surely be nights when Wolfram won't let him sleep because he wants to **know more** about the materials, which in turn will make him tighter in the pants, and **that **could lead onto _things_ he's not yet ready, for now. On the other hand if Wolfram sees the gifts he will immediately assume that the gifts is for somebody else (excluding himself already?!! Tsk2 if wol-chan only knew how Yuuri spent his nights at home thinking of him in the most seducing way) or worst Wolfram will conclude that the things were from Yuuri's mistresses resulting in…. well, let's just say a lot of blood will be spilled on Yuuri's part. Either way both the consequences were not very promising.

He has to act fast if he wants to see another day light in his life.

**But first!** He has to tame the storm building just behind his office door in the form of his ever excited fiancée.

"YOU UWAKIMONO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE??!!! WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG IN OPENING THIS DOOR?!!!! YOU HAVE A WOMAN IN THERE, DON'T YOU?!!!... WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU AND YOUR WHORE, YOU'LL BE BOTH DEAD!!! YOU WIMP!! OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT OR I WILL BURN IT TO THE GROUND AND YOU WITH IT!!!!..." and so the monologue of the incredibly sexy blonde continued.

'-_sigh-, as if I have any other whore than you?!' _Yuuri just mumbled in his mind. But just as he was getting up from his chair to open the door for his boiling fiancée, a certain sentence spoken by the blonde struck him and made him loose his balance, sending him back to his soft 'kingly' chair.

"I PROMISE YOU YUURI IF I SEE A **SINGLE WOMAN'S APPAREL IN YOUR OFFICE YOUR TOAST!! **THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY FOR BOTH OF YOU!!!.. bok!!..bok!!..bok!! and so he continues his classic oratorical piece. (I really would have prefer to used _blah, blah _but based on my realization, Bok!2x is more applicable. May I just ask, did it occur to anyone of you that Wolfram is sometimes –okay, I'm being nice- seems like a hen who just laid her eggs? HAHAH! But that's just my opinion and for me it's really kawaii!! Haha)

Yuuri knows his dead. He already finished stashing away the porn mags just under his desk. But the women's apparel –as wolfram puts it- is still on his desk. And there's nowhere to hide it. He's dead and he knows it.

He prayed to Shinou desperately asking for redemption. Since fate is kind to our wimpy king, he was able to see an open drawer wherein he could actually fit the small gifts for his fiancée.

It was just in time when he turned back to see the door burning into ashes and coming in his fire exploding nymph.

"YOU CHEATER!!! WHERE IS YOUR WOMEN?!! HUH?!! I'M GONNA BURN THEM ALL TO DEATH AND YOU WITH ALL OF THEM!!... REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU ONCE YUURI?!!!! I RATHER KILL YOU MYSELF AND THEN COMMIT SUICIDE RATHER THAN YOU GO WITH OTHER BEAUTIFUL MEN OR WOMEN!!!" Wolfram was practically tearing the place down looking for the so called third party of their relationship. After almost destroying the maou's office Wolfram was again harassing **HIS **(as he strongly puts it) fiancé by walking sharp steps towards him to the wall, leaving Yuuri trapped between his beautiful assassinator and the wall.

"Wha.. what woman Wolfram?!... I … I … -gulp- .. I don't have any woman …ho..honest.." Yuuri's eyes were closed while praying that Wolfram would believe him. He can absolutely feel Wolfram's breath on his face. He was sure it's only a few inches away.

'_hmm… Wolfram's breath smells really sweet… wait…. NO!! I'm in the verge of death here and in the hands of the said person!!! I shouldn't be thinking like that now!!! I have to focus on how I can escape the clutches of Wolfram!!_ Yuuri screamed in his head determinedly.

"I don't believe you!! Now take me to your woman and I might spare your life!" Wolfram hissed in Yuuri's ear.

"There's no woman for me to take you to her!!! I'm alone here!! I swear!! Please don't kill me Wolf!" Yuuri screamed with all his might will dreading to open his eyes to see the blade that was probably only a few centimeters from his throat.

"LIAR!!! I will KILL YOU!!!" so now the beautiful blond tackled the maou to the floor and started to strangle (I'm pretty sure this is Wolfie's favorite sport or may be even hobby XD) the supposed to be dignified king.

"What going on here" Gwendal's deep voice came from the entrance.

"I'm trying to kill the turkey brother! Can't you see?! So that we can have a feast later! Don't you ..ARRGGHH.. think it's wonderful?!" Wolfram explained between huffs.

"Wolfram! Stop that!! You're choking him!!" Gwendal said in a commanding voice. But still his baby brother did not relinquish his death grip around the maou's neck.

"I think that's the point Aniue?!!!"

'_Oh dear Shinou!! Wolfram's not joking!!! He's gonna really kill me!! HEEELLPPPP!!" _Yuuri screamed in his head (as if, Wolfram can never do that to his wimp! He's just being punished… severely…)

More footsteps were approaching the Maou's office. Standing by the door is now a very exhausted looking Gunter and a very alert Conrad!!

"Heikaaaa!!!" They were both greeted by the scene wherein Wolfram above the king and very busy strangling him.

"Wolfram please get off Yuuri" Conrad tried his best not to look commanding towards his brother. He didn't want to worsen the gap that is now supposedly being patched up by Yuuri's presence.

"I WILL NEVER GET OFF OF THIS PIECE OF A WIMP AND UWAKIMONNO!!! HE HAS TO TELL ME FIRST WHERE HE IS HIDING HIS HORDE OF WOMEN FOR ME TO BURN THEM ALL ALIVE!!!!!!!" Wolfram's grip on Yuuri's neck did not waver even a bit. (Yuuri's done for this time! I'm pretty sure XD)

"WOLFRAM!" It felt like the person who spoke up was using a boom mic. And that, ladies, made the blonde stop and come back to his senses.

He stood up a little unnerve by the tone of the voice. He dusted his pants and straightens his posture. He wouldn't like to anger his Aniue more than he already is.

He burned the door to the ground, caused quite a panic in the castle (the guards thought the maou was being attacked by a wild animal in his office… hahaha), destroyed most of the _EXPENSIVE _furniture and almost ruined most of the interior of the maou's office (not that it can't be replaced, but the work and the time –which they clearly don't have –will be a burden to them all). Who on earth on in Shin Makoku will be pleased to see that?

Gwendal was mad (okay.. so that's an understatement). He was furious with his brother's antics. But still despite what his brother did he couldn't stay as angry anymore. Just seeing his baby brother look and act like a child was very reminiscent of the past.

Let's face it! Gwendal is a softy when it comes of cute things. And it was a pain for him, (once he came into understanding) to know that the _**CUTEST OF ALL THINGS AROUND SHIN MAKOKU AND MIGHT AS WELL BE IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD **_was his brother, a part of _his _family.

Can you actually deny someone who has big, round, sparkling, transparent, puppy dog, emerald eyes? It will be close to impossible or might as well be really impossible.

Wolfram being a brother is not the bad part. His temper tantrums, spoiled attitude, short patience, and selfish loafing often get him into trouble with most people.

And who shall fix these kinds of things? Who else? No other than the lucky first son of the 26th maou, who is at that time being trained to rule the lands of Walde.

THAT was the pain. But the TERRIBLE part was that Wolfram being SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cute, Gwendal was having a hard time dealing with him without going out and doing his knitting to calm his nerves.

'_Too much cuteness' ____**Gwendal**_

In the end of every same episode of Wolfram getting into trouble, Gwendal saving his butt then reprimanding him (in a very moderate to low rate), Wolfram always ended up being unpunished, thus resulting into a spoilt brat we all know and love.

This instance is not different. Wolfram will be reprimanded but will still get away being free of punishment.

"Aniue! It's his fault!! He tried to have an affair with a woman!!! I'm only doing my job!" Wolfram said in a suspiciously whiny voice.

Gwendal's brows were twitching, again.

'_Why does he have to use that tone of voice with me?! He really shouldn't be doing that or else he might get away again from his crimes!!' _Gwendal closed his eyes and tried to think of the damages Wolfram has done to the whole room.

"Anniiue!!" Wolfram screeched in a childish voice. (Oh my! It seems Wolfram knows something for his benefit and might as well be salvation… hahah..XD)

'_Hehe… a little more whining and I'll be off the hook!!' _Wolfram thought with a smirk on his mind, but a sad façade on his face. (YEAH! This confirms it!)

'_NO! I should not fall for the same act!! It's always like this! A little whining from him and I break my authoritative gesture!! No! I must show who's the boss! At least this once!! We're ALWAYS spoiling him!!' _Gwendal scolded himself while his eyes are closed and his body trembling. (Too much cuteness to handle, I guess…. Hahaha!! I love their family!!)

"-clears throat- Alright, as punishment, you will be stationed in the kitchen to wash dishes for a week." Gwendal said in a still wavering voice.

"NANI?!! Demo.. ANIUE!!!!!" (Okay, cuteness overload here!!) Wolfram put his very KAWAIIII pleading face. His round, sparkling eyes compliments his pouting lips and golden hair that crowns his ever gorgeous face. It was just too much for Gwendal to handle that he has to excuse himself from the office to knit and calm his nerves.

Yuuri was now again on his feet (still shaking though) Aside from the trauma he now will surely develop, he was shaking due to the close contact he had with his –ahem- sexy and steaming (literally) fiancée. He was just _too _close for comfort or better yet he was too hard to be comfortable around his Wolfram. He could smell him, practically feel and touch him just a moment before. It was like a dream come true.

'_a…. WHAT?! Am I crazy?!! –contemplates- YEAH!! I AM! How on earth can I even explain the fact that I was turned on by something like that?! By Wolfram no less!!!!! –tries to compose himself- NO! I'm just a growing regular teenage boy!! It's natural!!' _Yuuri nods to no one in particular, as if trying to convince himself. BUT deep down there's a little voice he kept hearing that says _'Yah right! Who are you trying to fool! You know that not anyone can make you feel that way!! It's something more than friendship! And YOU KNOW that! You're REALLY just a WIMP to acknowledge it!!! –fading- OH! And one more thing!! HE-LLO!!! What's so regular about you?!! You're the maou for Pete's sake!! A 15 years old boy got sucked through a toilet and got transported into another world to be a king!! Do you really think you're a regular, average kid?! Nothing's natural about that! DUH!! Not only are you a wimp! You're also an idiot! Tse!'_

"I NOT A WIMP!!!!!!!" Yuuri shouted in reality.

"I know!... You're not only a wimp but a liar as well a back stabbing LIAR!!" Wolfram stared Yuuri down. He was hurt. To think that things were progressing between them, now he finds out that he was having an affair with a woman! That event hurt him to the core and damaged his pride terribly.

"hmph…" Wolfram tried to hide his hurt while acting all high and mighty again.

"I really don't think I need to talk to you anymore…" He turned away from Yuuri and walked out the door.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be glad to get rid of me…. seeing that you enjoy the company of women so much. Don't worry Yuuri I think this trip will make me strong enough to let go of you. –sigh- Sayonara Yuuri, I hope you enjoy you're freedom while I'm away." Wolfram whispered as he walked through the cold, dark, and silent halls of Blood pledge castle.

'_When I return, I promise I will have the strength to let you go and make you happy. … I will be the soldier that you can be proud of. A soldier who wins many battles, just like Conrad.' _Wolfram said to himself firmly.

"Darling?... Are you alright?" Cheri asked worriedly to his approaching son, who seems lifeless while walking aimlessly through the corridors.

Cheri was on one of the balconies of the castle and it seems that Wolfram had let his body lead him wherever it wants. It looks like his body needs a mother to comfort him right now.

"Oh mother! It's you!"

"Yes it's me. Are you alright?"

"Yes… I'm fine, mother"

"So, have you asked the king if he will allow you to go?"

"…."

"Darling?"

"Yes… I have… and he said…. yes. He will let me travel to Bielefield lands to attend the funeral of grandfather as well as the meeting with the lords of Bielefield. He also encourages me to stay longer to get the gap between me and the other family members patched up." Wolfram placed a simple smile on his face.

His mother was both relieved and worried.

Wolfram, his son, was going back to the place that gave him terrible nightmares and dread when he was still a child.

**TBC**

**Author's note: **I'm sorry for the late update. I was so busy these past few weeks. Our school year will end soon so meaning -shudders- loads of work and –trembles- **MANY DIFFICULT **examination.

But! My love for KKM will still burn brighter than those minor things (haha! I consider education minor!! MY GOSH!! I'm such an ADDICT!! Haha!). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little chappy. Pls do leave a comment it inspires me more to write faster and longer chapters… hahaha it's like a battery for me… hahha.. just kidding.. But honestly, I will really, really appreciate it if you'll let me know if you like the chappy or not..

Thank you…

I hope you enjoy the story.


	6. Chapter 6

After a moment of peace wolfram and Celi got interrupted by a messenger sent by the king

After a moment of peace wolfram and Celi got interrupted by a messenger sent by the king. The soldier said that carried the message from the king was out of breath and trembling from stress? Or maybe fear? They both don't know.

" Good afternoon King Yuuri Shibuya asks for your presence at his study. He sent me to tell you that the matter is very important and needs the attention of all his advisors including the ex-maou. I repeat…" the soldier said in a straight pose that can only be the result of much training, but before he could even repeat the message Lord (gorgeous) Wolfram von Bielifield interrupted him.

"No need to repeat the message soldier. We heard you the first time. You may leave." Wolfram said in a calm voice.

When the soldier left Wolfram turned to his mother.

"Shall we go mother?" he said while offering his hand for his mother to take.

"Yes darling, we must not keep the king waiting" she said as she grabbed on to his hand and the both proceed to the designated place.

oKyouoKaraoMaouo

"There's an uproar in the west of the capital? Hmm.. that's near our territory…" the man with a beautiful (brownish) golden hair said suggestively, obviously in deep thought.

"But father, the great demon kingdom will surely put the havoc in peace even before we get our army ready. It'll be meaningless" a boy who is in his 90's said.

His hair was also golden brown but some greenish strands of hair can also be seen blending with the hue of the waist long hair of the teen. He has a great build for a boy turning into man for his age. It's also obvious that this boy is a soldier and most probably running for a candidacy in being an officer in the army.

"Is that how a Bielifield should talk Anthony Mark?! You should be saying to me that you have the army prepared at any given moment!! I should not even ask you about it! What if we were attack all of a sudden?! What will you do?! Don't you dare tell me that you will fight?! You'll die immediately in a state of unprepared ness in a battle!!" the man said in a dismissive wave.

"I can't believe that I even considered you to be a candidate in the position of Admiral in the Bielifield navy!" Lord Cristoff Adriel Von Bielifield added.

The Lord is the successor of the late Gregor Alexander von Bielifield (Wolfram's grandfather), he was the third son of the said lord. His first older brother died in a battle while his second brother, who was Wolfram's father, was said to have died due to poisoning. It was rumored that his younger sibling was the culprit , but unfortunately it was never proven for the lack of evidence and eyewitnesses. The people who were investigating were starting to worry because the people who were said to be 'eyewitnesses' were dying one by one because to an unknown cause. After some time when most of the known witnesses vanished it was the investigators turn to die due to, what the 'physician' claimed as a _'rare disease'. _So after the whole team pass away the case was dropped and forgotten leaving Cristoff as the heir to the throne.

Savoring his victory, Cristoff Adriel focuses in gaining more and more power. At the moment he is planning in making a big effort in making himself known to the demon king. So he was at the throne room discussing important things to his son.

"But father, we just went through a series of training for a whole day, you can't expect them to be able to fight at their full power for the time being!" Anthony explained.

"Excuses!"

"But Fathe-…" he was cut by the sound of the door opening.

"Good afternoon your majesty, I Arthurion David von Bielifield is here to inform you that the army under my division is ready anytime you want to head out to battle." Arthurion, the cousin of Anthony and the half brother of Wolfram, entered the room, bowed and spoke his message with full of pride and dignity.

"At least one of the Bielifields is doing something right!! I was a genius in making you a candidate for Admiral. Now my amazing nephew! Let us go and show the Demon kingdom that the Bielifields are not just a bunch of exquisite fire user but also a powerful soldier and fighter!" Lord Cristoff went away to accompany his nephew to his men.

"You kiss-up brat!!" Anthony was left alone in the throne room fuming.

o Kyou o Kara o Maou o

"What is this revolt all about? I mean what are the people's reason?!" Yuuri directed his question to his stoic advisor. Yuuri was frantic, he wants to know why does humans keep doing this such things. He thought everything was going smoothly, but apparently the humans were not satisfied by his ruling. He felt disappointed to both himself and the people, he can't believe that humans were this hard to handle, he's starting to think that maybe the humans are the ones who are only causing trouble to themselves.

He's been spending time in the demon kingdom and never seen a mazoku to start a stir that can cause such a big havoc and raise a revolt among the people. Now it seems like he is starting to understand the Wolframs view on humans. Humans –due to their fear– tends to take action that can only hurt themselves and at this point the Mazoku are the victims but still being considered as the offender. (My oh my, the world is such a complicated place)

A knock on the door got him out of his daydreaming. A bunch of long golden curls swung through the opening making the people know who is just behind the door.

"Good afternoon everyone, what's with this gloomy atmosphere?!" a cheery voice concluded their theory. Lady Celi strode in dragging her beautiful son with her.

"OH! Good afternoon lady Celi! I would just like to ask for your opinion concerning an uproar in the territory of Haraitee. We just got a notification from Yozak that something is up that should be a concern for the kingdom. So I was worried and asked the opinion of all my advisors. So if you could give me some ideas, heheh… that would be real helpful" Yuuri explained while trying to avoid Celi's usual bear hugs. It was a funny seeing them running all around the office with Wolfram in tow in his mother's arms while shouting something close to "ARrrghh… moter pris stop! Er Shankin me two murch! Modeeerrr!!"

After hearing the explanation Cheri thankfull stopped and dropped her heaving son to the floor and placed her hands on her waist. (wolfram shuddered while in his head he's saying _'brrr… to much familiarity')_

"owh! You just called me here because of **that?! **Hmph! You know that I don't like these kind of things! Am no good at strategic approach! I'd rather seduce my enemy and make him do anything according to my will!" She said while she crossed her hands, much to Wolfram's defeat

'_There's no doubt about it! I'm HER SON!" _Wolfram said in his head while he sighed.

"You know your majesty! Why don't you try THAT approach I mean, your very cute, it'll be easy for you to seduce the opponent!" Cheri said while crowding Yuuri's breathing space.

"Ahh! Lady Cheri! I… i.. re… really think… that-gulp-" Yuuri was starting to climb out of his chair unconsciously, afraid of the blond brat's explosion to come, when this went to far.

"Mother, please … behave.." Gwendal said in his usual stoic voice. He was used to this and their mother really doesn't change that much so he got used to this after 50 or 60 years living with her in the same house.

"uuuuhhhmm…(pouting) Gwennie! Your always a party pooper!" She straightened herself and said "Alright, then if that's the only case then I guess I'll be going now, since you all know I'll be useless for these kind of things." She proceeded to the door and before she was gone she said good luck to them.

"okay… so now that lady Celi is out, lets get down to business. Me, Wolfram, and Conrad will be traveling to that island to stop this nonsense." Yuuri stated, apparently wolfram was not pleased and spoke his mind.

"Wimp, why do you always think that **JUST TALKING **can save everything! Sometimes it just ain't enough! Why do you think that these people do this kind of thing, huh?! Don't you think that the head of that small town didn't used that method to stop the occurrence?! That's stupid thinking Yuuri! You're the maou! Yes maybe there is a different with the status but my point is not everything can be solve by just TALKING!!" Wolfram was mad, he was calm while saying most of the part but he emphasized his last word by shouting it infront of everyone.

"I know that it ain't enough! But at least its worth a try don't you think! I mean, I promise everyone that no more wars, no more bloodshed! I just can't disregard my promise!" Yuuri defended himself.

"That what makes you a wimp." Wolfram whispered under his breath but Yuuri heard it nonetheless.

"Wolfram! Fighting with a sword is not the only way to fight!! I think between the two of us you're more of a wimp than me!!" Yuuri was hurt but what Wolfram said. It was the first time Yuuri felt that Wolfram really used that word (what he considered his pet name from Wolfram) to insult him.

Wolfram just lowered his head and didn't speak any further. But deep inside he was hurt, he knows that he both hurt himself and Yuuri in the process of distancing himself from his king.

"We're going to Haraitee to talk to the people and that's final!" Yuuri said with superiority and authority that he really have.

With a trembling voice wolfram said something just above a whisper. Unfortunately for Yuuri he can't hear it due to his anger.

"What? Did you say something" Yuuri said irritated.

"Nothing **YOUR MAJESTY, **I just said that I wouldn't come." Wolfram said in a hard tone with mockery in his eyes.

"What?!" Everyone is the room said, shocked that Wolfram would have the guts to defy Yuuri in a state where he can suddenly become his other self.

**TBC**

Note: Hello! It's been a long time and I really am kinda down in the dumps this days. I feel like I don't have a skill in writing stories. I would love to here your comments… I hope you can tell me honestly whether this story is good or just plain junk…

OH! And I would really be glad to have at least 5-7 comments? Plss… I'm really starting to feel.. err… lonely? Sad?... ahehe… whatever I'm feeling right now, I would be glad to hear what you have to say in this chappy. . . . thanks… hope you like it..

OH! And BTW! I was so shock that what I was planning to do in this story was the same as the episode were yuuri and Wolfram broke the engagement! Huhuhuhu….. am so unlucky… any way IF this story went as far as that I'll just do some modification and twist so that it wouldn't be the same as of the series….

Plsss comment… thank you…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

"Did you just not hear me, **YOUR MAJESTY?**" His voice was full of mockery that was driving Yuuri mad.

"I just said that, I WON'T BE ACCOMPANYING YOU in your travel THIS TIME." He emphasized the words too clearly that was obviously insulting for Yuuri.

"Wolfram! That's treason! You know you can not, I repeat, CAN NOT disobey a direct order coming from the maou!" Gunter was very worried for what might happen to the blonde.

"Wolfram as a superior of yours, I **strongly order** you to come with his majesty on this journey." Gwendal said a very (very) firm and commanding voice.

"My deepest and sincerest apology official advisor (Gunter) and general, (sorry am not sure what gwendal's position is in their army) but despite your threat (directed at Gunter), firm and authoritative order (Gwendal) I still must decline." Wolfram was not budging even with the efforts of both Gwendal and Gunter.

The atmosphere in the room was tensing more and more with each passing hour. It was obvious that this conversation was making Yuuri more tick on Wolframs very peculiar, irritating and pissing attitude. He doesn't understand, but the fact the Wolfram took lightly his ORDER was making him think of million things, like 'Wolfram might took the same path as Conrad and betray him' or 'he might leave me all of a sudden since he doesn't see my authority as a threat anymore' or 'he might not even care for me anymore to do such harsh things to hurt my feelings.'

A mixture of both anger and worry crept all over his body, he was currently standing and wavering in his spot. He looked up, and there, Wolfram saw honest worry and longing in yuuri's eyes. It was begging him not to ever leave his side.

Yuuri was extending his arm to as if reach over to Wolfram, to prevent him from ever going away from him. He was trembling uncontrollably now and all the adults in the room were worried now, while Gunter and Conrad were immediately at his majesty's side supporting him.

The adults gave Wolfram a disapproval look that made the blonde's inside lurch in a very painful way.

'_How dare all of you! You don't know how I feel!! The one whom your helping right now is the same person who gave me pain for a whole year! Giving me signs that there was hope but crushing it every now and then! How dare you judge me for being the one out of place!!' _Wolfram preserved his nonchalant face but at the same time gritting his teeth, unseen by the spectators in the room. He was hurt, by his family, his loved one whom he trusted the most.

'_If I was only half in favor on my decision earlier, THIS moment made me realize that, THAT decision was right' _Wolfram closed his eyes, he was hurting so badly right now.

Both Conrad and Gunter were still trying to steady Yuuri while Yozak was ordered by Gwendal to call Gisela incase of an incident might happen there inside the office. He knew the maou wasn't stable at the moment and that the cause of this was his brother. But, despite knowing that he still felt a bit bitter about the matter, he knows how his brother has suffer those days the maou were gone and the moments he saw when his brother's hopes were crushed by the same person who gave it to him. He's not against their relationship, but if this was going to continue, he rather have end it now rather than seeing his brother shatter every time his hopes are snatched away from him by the same wind who gave it to him. He cares about his king, but seeing his brother like that makes him think that this might be Wolfram's form of revenge against the maou. Solely with this belief and understanding, Gwendal wasn't able to move when Wolfram declined his order and started building a wall between him and the king. A part of him was in favor of what's happening, but another was screaming at him, telling him to put a stop in it.

Yuuri was continually reaching his hand towards his fiancé the person who he believes that will NEVER EVER leave his side nor betray him like what Conrad did once.

'_Wolf… I can endure it if Yozak, Gunter, Gwendal, Conrad or even everybody in this castle betrays me… but… if you… ever…' _yuuri's train of thoughts were cut short since he faint all of a sudden then suddenly come out his raging power.

"Who are you to disobey my order?!" the booming voice of the maou echoed through out the castle.

Every occupant of the castle was frozen on the spot due to the maou's strong maryoku, they never felt the maou's power get this unstable. It was frightening; the power that the maou was emitting now was like a monster ready to destroy anything on its path.

The people inside the study were unable to move; even speaking was an impossible task. The maou slowly rounded his table and walked steady steps towards the blonde, who was now nervous of what this might 'person' do to him. In all honesty he's a little bit scared because he knows he's the one who made Yuuri really mad and as a result came out his other self.

He closed his eyes and waited for the punch or slap that, he was sure to come. He can now feel the maou's presence just a few inches from him. He can feel the raging and unstable power that 'this' person is emitting.

The maou was now face to face with him, he just knows it and slowly a warm hand touches his cheek and Yuuri's (yes, it was Yuuri's voice and not the maou) soft, calming but trembling voice penetrated his soul. "Wolfram… why… do you…." Even before the maou could finish his sentence, he dropped to the floor while Wolfram was forced to catch him, since all of the other people in the room were seemingly still unable to move. Yuuri was now unconsciously hugging his betrothed. Wolfram was feeling guilty in bringing this to Yuuri.

'_I'm so sorry Wimp, but I have to go away for now because I have to take care of things. I have to take care of myself, I realized that my self worth got below zero when I start having feelings for you, I feel that I'm worthless and that I don't deserve any attention from anyone. I… I don't blame you for coming to my life, to be honest, you're the best thing that ever happened to me but I … I…have to make myself… whole again… I became pieces of a broken glass whenever I'm with you… I promise… when I return… I'll be a new man and protect you even more… I love you Yuuri… very much…' _Wolfram unconsciously embraced his loved one even tighter.

Yuuri on the other hand started to shake out of his stupor and help his pulsing head with his hand. He tried standing up but his still hazy mind won't let him make any sudden movements. Wolfram tried to steady Yuuri but he (Yuuri) doesn't have the energy to stand up on his own, resulting in Yuuri leaning most of his weight on Wolfram.

Conrad and Gunter rushed to his aid and tried to assist a seeming drunk Yuuri back to his chair.

His memory's still clouded but still he can remember a fight between him and Wolfram. So he asked them "What were we talking about before I almost passed out?"

"We were talking about the panic that had risen over at Haraitee just this morning Heika." Gwendal supplied. He's as cold as ever.

"And you were arguing with Wolfram about whether he should come or not." He added non-too helpfully. A set of glare was sent his way by both Conrad and Gunter.

Yuuri came back to the present with shocked eyes and made eye contact with what he concluded to be the person who caused him to loose his temper and transform to his other self again. He locked his jet black eyes with the dull emeralds of Wolfram. His (Yuuri's) eyes are provoking Wolfram to utter his earlier statement in front of him. He did not appreciate Wolfram talking back to him. He didn't want to loose control over the blonde. He likes him…. Uhm… more than he is willing to acknowledge and he did not want to ever think wolfram might do anything close or even related to Conrad's action, his betrayal. He just couldn't picture it, he and Wolfram in a real fight where in Wolfram won't let any emotion pass between them. He couldn't just endure something like that, so he put it aside in his mind. He really liked wolfram and he didn't want to loose him, that's one thing he is truly SURE of.

"Oh… yeah I remember.." He looked over to Wolfram, the cause of his emotional turmoil right now.

"We were discussing about who were going to accompany me on my journey to Haraitee…" he averted his gaze on his paper works and tried to assemble it in a proper way. Then he addressed Wolfram once again in a flat tone but with a firm gaze "I really don't care if you come with me or not but you are not allowed to leave this castle if you choose not to come." He concluded in finality.

Wolfram bowed his head eyes focused on the floor, he said in a humble voice that Yuuri didn't even know that Wolfram has it in his system "Heika.." this time the title he gave to Yuuri was full of respect and has no mixture of mockery or whatever. "Heika… I – I .. I'm sincerely apologizes but I really can not go and accompany you on your journey."

Yuuri felt anger rising in his system again, he can't believe that Wolfram will defy him twice in the same day. He knows that even his advisors can feel again the rising of temperature in the room. It was understandable for them to be more cautious after that certain display of authority in yuuri's part that every single person in the room knows, he (Yuuri) rarely do to intimidate those under him.

Yuuri saw Conrad's arm went to the hilt of his sword as if ready to cut down even his own brother if he keeps on making him (Yuuri) angry and loose control. He felt that he should reign in his emotions and anyway _'Why does it hurt so much to hear Wolfram say those words?... maybe…' _Yuuri thought but was interrupted by Gwendal's clearing of throat.

Conrad and Gunter were amazed that Gwendal can stay calm and composed despite all the happenings in the room.

As calmly as he can say, he asked: "Why would you be unable to go with me on this journey, Wolfram? I mean, what do you even mean that you're not coming?" He thought for a moment and something hit him. "Wolf, if it has something to do about earlier, I swear I did not cheat on you, there was no woman or women to begin with!!" Yuuri was trying his best to sound soothing and pleading at the same time.

Wolfram smile, small smile that sent shivers to Yuuri's spine. _'That's not a real smile. It's fake, like the Wolfram in front of me now.' _Yuuri was worried.

"Heh… despite the fact that you really are a cheater and a wimp, I can't come due to some appointment I have to attend to." Wolfram replied with a soft forced chuckle.

With an eyebrow raised Gunter asked: "YOU? Have an appointement?" he was a little shocked to hear that the little lord brat/ selfish LOAFER has something else to do other than pestering his (Gunter's) beloved time with his maou.

Gwendal whispered: "That's the first"

"Yes, despite me being a selfish loafer I do these kinds of things too, once in a while. You know, there are twists and turns in being a little lord brat too." Wolfram replied with a teasing tone, but still there was a mixture of hurt in it. "I know that it's hard to believe, but its true and I've been packing already and preparing for my departure tomorrow morning." He plastered an ever Conrad-like smile on his face.

"WHAT?! What departure?! I don't remember anything about you leaving!! You've already plan everything and didn't even inform me anything about it?!" Yuuri was mad, why was he being excluded out of the blonde's life? His blonde's life?

"Well your majesty I thought that you wouldn't mind me leaving, seeing that you're having so much time in doing disgraceful things with your concubines… really heika, you're not even married and you're already having several concubines." Wolfram was crossing a dangerous line now and he knows it. He just can't keep the bitterness out of him. It hurts like hell to know that you've been waiting a long time and still the person you love keep crushing your hopes and dreams to be with him.

Yuuri was at loss of words, did he really pushed Wolfram this far? Did he already broke the blonde into shattered pieces of broken glass? He really didn't know what to say. Well, what can he say the words that the blonde delivered were like a very cold wet towel thrown at his face. Even if the words are not completely true, the message that it implies really hurt.

"Now if you all excuse me, I'll continue packing for my departure tomorrow morn…" He was cut by a loud voice "No! I forbid you to go! If you dare to defy that order I shall be left with no choice but to lock you in your room"

Wolfram was shocked but still he have to stress his point "But Heika…"

"THAT IS AN ORDER! You're dismissed" Yuuri exploded.

Wolfram was shock to say the least but still he has to show that he is going to change and that Yuuri won't be his weakness anymore. So he bowed politely and exited the room as a dignified soldier would do.

'_Wolfram… why are you doing this? Why aren't you telling me anything anymore? Am I not your friend? … … … your… … … fiancé? _

Yuuri was all of a sudden tired. An emotional turmoil inside of you can really drain you of all your energy. He just slumped on his table and fainted. It was a good thing that Yozak was able to find Gisela and bring him in the office when the maou fainted.

-- KKM—

In a forest of an uninhabited island a cave was located. The cave was full of ragged rocks and steep holes inside. There was pure darkness in the insides of the cave and the fog wasn't helping the eerie atmosphere that surrounded it. The place was deserted due to good reasons. It was long ago considered as a place where if a person was to enter will be turned into one of the trees in the island. A myth that was believed as an explanation of the thickness of the forest, but there are more secrets hidden in that place that can be discovered by anybody, a reason that was the cause of that said curse.

A stone tablet was rumored to be hidden in that island but guardians of the forest won't let it be seen by just anybody. No, it has to be in the direct blood lineage of Shinou and the originators. That's the only person qualified to step in the territory of the heavenly ones to gain the right to be the bearer of the title that will set the world in either peace or chaos.

A sudden mirth can be heard every now and then somewhere in the depths of the cave emitting a speech that sounded like "Hihihi… our master will be awakening soon and he will surely take his rightful place as the ruler of this land".

A stone tablet was kept the deepest area of the cave, that's what was believed. But this myth can most probably be true due to the fact that the few travelers that escaped death said that once they stepped in the soil of the island, small laughter and voices were heard. Another thing that their hazy mind could remember was that there was a small twinkle of light, that can hardly be noticed, that they saw when they passed by a bunch of bushes that could be covering _that thing_ inside that place.

It's just a myth right?... it shouldn't be believed…. Right?...

A twinkle, and then a voice, a twinkle and then a voice again; it was reciting a piece of peculiar speech, stating a threat?... a warning?... a notice?... maybe…

'_Apparent similarities are seen…_

_But what does that mean?..._

_Are they one and the same man?_

_Or different as the beaches sand?_

_Thus this prophecy is spoken_

_For one day a powerful being shall awaken…_

_Thy shall destroy the land and the sea…_

_The wind shall bring the misfortune of all three…_

It seems to be……. Incomplete


	8. Last chapter for this arc

Yuuri can't believe that Wolfram actually chose not to come and be locked to his room

**Note: **Everyone, I have not forgotten this story. I'm very very very very very very very sorry to those who are waiting for my update. It's just that, well lets just say, many things happened that caused me to stop writing this fic of a while and due to that stupid occurrence I have to get my inspiration back by viewing my previous work and using a new fic to stimulate my imagination XD. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please feel free to leave a comment or suggestion or maybe even a request of what to happen next. I take your suggestions seriously, really believe me XD.

One last thing before we go on with the story. I don't think I'm ready for a beta so I'm just gonna ask if other people here are willing to give me a hand. (uhm.. maybe like a buddy system? XD) Well, that is all and on with the story.

**KyouKaraMaou**

Yuuri can't believe that Wolfram actually chose not to come and be locked to his room. It was just un-Wolfram like. But still he was having a bad feeling about it the moment the blonde refused to come with him. A vibe was telling him that if he let Wolfram go, he won't see him again in a very long time.

Yuuri shook his head the get rid of the scary idea. He was disappointed to say the least. He never expected Wolfram to act that way.

But still he has to focus on saving Haraitee first. It was his duty as the maou. He carries on his shoulders the responsibility to ensure the safety of the countries allied with them. The issue with Wolfram would have to wait.

But even if his travel would have to come first, he did not take any chances. He posted guards at Wolfram's room and asked them to never let the blond out of the room until they return. Of course, servants such as the server of food will be the only ones allowed to enter the chamber. Yes, Yuuri did not allow Wolfram to dine with his family, even Greta. But he did allow for them to dine together under the condition that it is within Wolfram's room. It was the punishment Yuuri bestowed upon Wolfram for answering back and choosing to stay in the castle.

Usually it would be Yuuri to insist that Wolfram should stay. But this time, he has the urge to drag the blonde with him in his expedition. But BOY was he WRONG on expecting too much! He can't believe that they had a fierce fight over the same reason he long ago hoped for the blonde to volunteer on his own (to stay behind). He can't come to the understanding that he actually anticipated and insisted that Wolfram to come with him this time. It was just unlike him.

OH YES! OH YES! It seems he was being paranoid and he have a vague consciousness about it. He was becoming overly strict with the blonde.

'_There's no way Wolfram would ever disobey an order coming from the maou. Its just his nature to be obedient………. But still… he did… brush of my order in our conversation a minute ago…sigh No! I shall not doubt Wolfram's loyalty! I know he will never (again?) betray me! NEVER! I'm sure of that! He's my friend! Best friend in fact!' _Yuuri held his head up high.

He was sure 100 percent that what occurred just moments ago was due to the heat taking over his friends head. He was sure that the heat was just too much for the blonde to handle on that certain day.

His confident stature was suddenly pulled down by a frown now adorning his innocent face. _'Who am I kidding? It's obvious something is up. I have to talk to Wolfram when we get back.' _Yuuri thought with determination in his eyes. He was going to set things straight with his fiancé. _'I really should fix everything when we get back. Both Gwendal and Gunter and even Conrad were showing some signs of being worried"_

Conrad was closely observing his godson. He saw the changing emotions that was showing itself on his face. Yuuri was being very unstable these past few days. He is not even sure it's safe to take his eyes away for even a minute. He's afraid that his godson might do another rampage all of a sudden. He can't afford to let something like in the office of the maou happen ever again.

Conrad felt the angry maryoku filling the room just before his brother left. It was giving him goose bumps by just remembering it. It was a very close call to all of them. If the maou did fully awaken during that time and lost control over his power then surely every one of them in the room would have been dead by now. He needs to have a word with his baby brother when they get back from this mission. Wolfram was acting absolutely strange all of a sudden.

'_To think he would even bluntly disregard His Majesty's orders…. ' _Conrad really can't believe what took place in the maou's office. It was very scary that it made his spine tingle with a bit of fear. The maou was absolutely enraged with Wolram's answers. It wasn't even a joke on the blonde's part, he was dead serious.

Conrad was really ready to cut down even his own brother at that very moment. _'My responsibility as a soldier comes first…'_ Conrad was very disturbed. He knows that the possibility of his worst fears and nightmare might just come true too soon.

**Flashback **

The moment Yuuri fainted in Conrad's arms Yozak ang Gisela came running in from the door. The medic immediately rushed to the king's side to check for any damages. Gwendal was standing to a frantic Gunter who looked like he was about to faint himself. He was confused whether he should be annoyed or laugh at Gunter's expression. But the rational side of him won (meaning the stoic side of him).

"Gunter this is no time for panicking! His majesty must be rushed to the infirmary to be well examined by Gisela if there are any injuries that needs to be taken care of." Gwendal said with his oh-so-famous composed voice. He then turned to Yozak to address him.

"Yozak, have you seen Wolfram before you entered this room?" the voiced was laced with a mixture of emotions. It was both angry and sad.

Yozak identifying the emotions decided that it was not the right time to be fooling around with his commander's moment of vulnerability. _'tsk tsk the blonde surely did SOMETHING big to make his brother like this' _in his mind, he can just imagine what the blonde did and shake his head in disapproval.

"Yes commander, we saw His Excellency rushed to the other side of the hall. " Yozak said in his ever cheerful tone completely masking his feeling of pity and worry for his superiors.

"I see then I think I better talk to him. Get going and bring His Majesty to the infirmary" Gwendal said as he went out the door, directing his last command to both Conrad and Yozak.

**End of flashback**

'_I'm pretty sure he went after Wolfram..' _Conrad thought.

Conrad was never the dense or the idiot type when it comes to his family.

He did felt the supporting aura Gwendal was giving to Wolfram in tormenting the king. And in addition to that he saw the small smirk that was playing on Gwendal's lips just as Wolfram was continually disobeying Yuuri. It was a very small smirk that was even barely seen by Conrad himself. It would not be visible to a stranger, that's for sure. A person has to be someone who had spent a lot of years around the stoic man to be able to see such a little change of expression.

He never imagined that there will come a time that he will actually have to choose between his godson and brother. He just sighed to that thought. He already knew whom he will have to serve if that ever happens. He just hopes that Wolfram will find it in his heart to forgive him if that time were really to come.

He continued his rumbling in his head. The thoughts that crossed his mind are the same things that are happening around them. Even if the events are crooked now, Conrad can see that the outcome will be just the same if things get worst between his brother and king. 

'_I'm ready to give up everything just for the sake of his majesty, even my life and ...my family.' _Conrad had already an idea of what was going to happen the next time such incidents were to happen again.

In Conrad's mind he pictures the scene wherein Wolfram being very stubborn was pulling on the last nerve of the maou and he (Conrad) will step forward to silence his Maou's aggressor, his own blood related brother, _permanently. _Then Gwedal having more attachment to their baby brother will also step forward to defend him (Wolfram). In the end, Conrad knows that there is no other way in ShinMakoku or on earth to end their battle without killing his older brother.

Conrad has to admit that Gwendal have, in his own terms, reasons being able to be in the military, head of the Voltaire house, and advisor of the maou. He (Gwendal) was one heck of a Mazoku. Conrad now wonders how his brother was able to balance his time, even having an hour or two to knit and help (help, meaning being forced by) Anissina on her crazy inventions. A sweat dropped on that thought, but the humor only took a fraction of a minute to ease Conrad's agitations. Soon he was again back to his grave train of thoughts.

In conclusion, Gwedal was strong, very strong in fact. He was considered as the Lion of Lutenburg only because Gwendal was never given a chance to fight on that. Even on the fighting competitions that the maou had suggested, Gwendal only stood on the sidelines to watch. He has no more reason to fight or to prove himself.

"_He is well respected as it is. Some of the soldiers in the castle and even the countries allied to us find Gwendal more of a threat than the maou himself. Gwendal is one POWERFUL enemy. He can take on several countries at once and still emerge as victorious. And to top it all of, he holds in his hands the power to mobilize the whole army both in ShinMakoku (the biggest capital in existence) and in Von Voltaire territory also known as the Dragon's lair__**1**__**'**__._Conrad's brow was now knit together in his effort in thinking of what was to come.

'_But still despite all that, I think I cannot stop fate. Gwendal and I might meet in the battle field one day. It will be inevitable if events such as those (the fight between Yuuri and Wolfam) were to repeat again.' _It was becoming his habit to sigh. Well, with the flow of circumstances, it was the only thing he could do right now.

' _My older brother's reason to fight huh?…. sigh to protect the remaining dignity of our little brother….'_ A far away look was plastered on his face.

'_while mine?…lowers his head in thought ... it is to defend his majesty from any form of danger… which encompasses the burning rage of Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire, my brother'. _Whatever happens, Conrad had made his decision. He will stay by his king's side and protect him.

His knitted eyebrows caught that caught the attention of Yuuri. Yuuri squinted his eyes in question. Conrad was staring at him but when he lookd at him, Conrad made no reaction in seeing him.

He decided to speak up to get his attention. "Oi Conrad! What are you thinking about? You seem so serious all of a sudden." Yuuri was as usual… clueless.

"oh! Your majesty! I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare into space… smiles his trade mark smile"

"eeehhh??... what were you thinking about? It seems you were so serious in thinking which I presume to be something so important that I have to call you to get your attention" Yuuri said in a whine.

"Oh! I was just thinking how relieved we were when you woke up from your sleep."

'_oh yeah! I remember! Gunter almost sent me to the world of the dead with his unstoppable bear hugs. Geez, his hugs will kill me someday!' _he sighed as he remembered the events that took place when he woke up from his slumber.

**Flashback**

"Heeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkaaaaaaa!!" Gunter cried like a woman who just lost his bread winner husband.

"Gunter if you continue to whine like that you might cause His Majesty a pair of deaf ears" Conrad teased.

"But CONRATO! You of all people, the second son of the 26th and previous Maou, Lady Cecilie Von Spitzberg are not worried with the health of our beloved maou? The 27th Demon King of Shin Makoku who has the purest of hearts, strong belief of peace and friendship that causes for him and all of his subordinate to always see the justice in everything our strong, brave, understanding, and beloved Maou does to the people he govern and to the people and countries who are allied with our mighty Shin Makoku wherein the world started from the defeat of the-"

"Gunter! BREATH! YOU. NEED. TO. BREATH. You're turning purple in delivering your speech non-stop" A sweat dropped on Conrad's head as he interrupted the lavender haired advisor whom he saw to be panting from the deprivation of air.

'_Your obsessive love for Shin Makoku will kill you someday my friend and I don't mean on the field like all of us. The way I see it, one faithful day we will just see you laying your head on one of the table in the library lifeless. It will be a stupid death, from my point of view, to die because of forgetting to breath. Ahe..he…hehe…' _Conrad was smiling awkwardly towards his companion.

"uhhmm…ugh…" Yuuri was already stirring. The two adults immediately forgot about their current conversation and focused their attention to their king.

"Your Majesty!"

"Heika, are you okay?" Conrad asked in his king in a worried tone. Despite the fact that Gisela, who just left moments before he and Gunter started talking, told them not to worry and that nothing serious happened he still feel the need to ask their king personally of what he might be feeling at the moment. He was worried since he knows that it had been ages since his king actually fainted. The amount of Maryoku he released in the office room was only 1/8 compared to the previous events with the Soushou and the forbidden boxes.

'_So why now? Why did his majesty collapsed and fainted like that?' _Conrad was asking himself but he knew he could never give an answer. It was not him who was experiencing the said phenomenon. But still, being a keen observer of the things happening around him, Conrad could say that his king had gotten stronger and that he would not faint with a small releasing of maryoku.

'_Maybe it's because of that?' _Conrad's definitely NOT blind. He saw it. He saw the merging of two souls. He saw the way the maou and Yuuri merge into a single being and tried to reach out to his little brother. There was a mix of hopelessness and power in those (the Maou's and Yuuri's) eyes. It seemed as if the feeling of anger reached the maou causing all the commotion in the office. But Conrad was sure that there was also single time wherein the feeling of Yuuri reached the maou causing the two entities to merge. One with immense power while the other with immense emotions raging through his whole being.

For Conrad it was scary. He was scared for Yuuri to go through that experience again. _'He already stopped fainting quite a while ago. I don't want him to always faint when he turns into maou.' _Conrad was very very concerned with the well being of his godson, that's for sure. After being solemn about his train of thoughts he was snapped out of it by a loud squeal of delight not too far away from him.

"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEIIIIKKKKKKAAAAAAA!! I'm SSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDD!! You're alright!!" Gunter launched himself to a still very confused and not-so-awake Yuuri. By instinct, Yuuri pushed Gunter off of him and jump down from the bed to a corner in infirmary. He (Yuuri) was now wide awake. He was shocked out of his wits.

Gunter now massaging his aching bottom was slowly crawling towards his king asking if he was hurt in anywhere. Conrad sighed. He was very stupid to space out and not guard Gunter with his actions. It was obvious that their king was traumatized with the sudden hug of death. XD

He slowly approached the two. "Come on Gunter, his majesty seems to be quite surprised with your sudden atta- uh, I mean hug." Conrad immediately corrected his supposed to be mistake when Gunter flashed him a teary-eyed face that signals the coming of many tears to come.

"Heika, is it true? Are you avoiding me because I am no use to you anymore? Did I displease you that much to throw me off the bed and into the floor?" Gunter's voice was now bordering between crying and whining.

"uhmm.. ano.. its, its not that…" Yuuri was not close even close in finishing his sentence when Gunter (again) launched himself to him in a very tight bear hug while screaming a very loud "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

**End of Flash back**

'_Ahehehe… can't believe I was able to live through that!'._ He laughed awkwardly. He didn't notice the concerned eyes of his companion.

'_I think Gunter's spending too much time with Wolfram. He (Gunter) even learned the trick Wolfram always uses to get what he wants from me. _He thought as he shivered in remembrance, _'ahh… the teary-eyed puppy dog face'. _

It was very effective, in fact Yuuri had always pretend to be asleep when the blonde came to their room whining. When he started to hear the whine, Yuuri was sure there is something in Wolfram's mind and that he will demand it and using his perfected technique the teary-eyed puppy dog face. In every argument they had the past years, it always ends the same. Yuuri bending (unwillingly) to EVERY whim of Wolfram.

Yuuri sighed. But after a moment, his reminiscent expression changed. It became all serious and determined. _'In anyway, I have to fix the trouble between me and Wolfram. When I get back we will have a veeeeeeeery looooooooooong talk' _

In Blood Pledge, the said blonde was already packing his things to leave and attend to the meeting. He was being very stubborn and he knows that fact. But still he will attend the meeting of the nobles in the Von Bielifield lands and he is ready to take the punishment that will be given to him once he got back from the Von Bielifield lands. He was also ready to face his 'family' and talk (for once).

'_No more burning, nor screaming. I will make this meeting go as smoothly as possible.' _It will be a VERY tough task on Wolfram's part since he was the one who was giving all the patience he has in his body (which in the author's opinion, not so many XD).

'_I will make this work because if not then the punishment that I will take will be for naught.' _He was determined and ready to face his darkest nightmare.

**KyouKaraMaou**

In the same forest where voices was once heard, a twinkle from a star? Is it a star?

A smirk? What is that?

"My oh my, it seems like my prince will be coming here soon." A transparent figure was holding a peculiar tablet. A stone tablet in fact. Scribbles were written all over it. It can't be read, since the writings are all messed up. But still the figure continues to hold it tightly in its arms. The phenomenon seems to be off since in an eye of a stranger the figure would be a…… ghost.

So how can a … ghost hold something?... A twinkle from the tablet is the only answer to that question since it seems like it made the figure smile. Well, that is if you can see a ghost smile.

Singing light and cold voices fade into the distance as the wind swayed the trees in the forest and took with it the fading figure that once again left the tablet alone in that inhabited cave.

**KyouKaraMaou**

**The End**

Well, what I meant was the end for Vortex of fire: Stone Tablet, meaning there will be another Vortex of fire: (whatever topic that story will revolve this time). Well, that is if you still want me to make one. Am not very sure but if you want you can leave a comment and let me know what you think thanks. It will really help me a lot.

Oh and those who are interested in helping me. Thank you very much, please just leave a comment and your email and I will send you a message. Thank you… hope you enjoy this arc. I will sure to make more if you want.

Here are some explanation before I jump into formulating my next vortex of fire:

**1**Dragon's lair **– **the Von Voltaire army is known to be like this because of the fact that the army consists not only by the most strong and talented swordsman but also by the 2nd most powerful batch/level of element wielding Mazoku.

**Note: **There will be levels of Mazoku Wielders. **Poorest – **NoBiel** Average – **BielFuerte** Excellence - **BielSupreFuerte


End file.
